Goten x Gotenks
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Before Goten can love someone else he has to learn to love haft self


Hello this is my first fanfic:) so don't be mean

I do not own dragon ball z

It was a quoit and peaceful day and Goten and Trunks were playing tag in the forest.

"Come on Goten you can't be tired already." Trunks mocked to the younger stopped and caught his breath before stops and floats back to him.

"What's wrong Goten?"asked Trunks

"I'm tired of playing tag you know your fast than me."Goten said with a little pout."And don't you forget it"Trunks said while nudging Goten,then Goten started to has liked Trunks for quite some time,but never had the courage to tell him,so when ever they touch he would turn red in the face.

"Hey,you okay Goten?"Trunks asked with a worried has noticed Goten acting differently."Yeah I'm fine."Goten responded while looking was a short silence when Goten broke it.

" do want to do now."Trunks thought about it hard and came up with something."How bout we fuse and mess with piccalo knowing he can't beat us!" "Yeah!"

So they both got in their fusion stance and prepare to fuse.

"FUU-SHAN-HAA!" Then there was a flashing light,but when it faded it revealed two confused children.

"Why didn't it work!"Trunks yelled a little angered "I don't know,I think we did something wrong?"Goten answered "If you ask me,I think you did it right." Goten and Trunks stood still and wondered where that 3rd voice came from.

"Hey!I'm up here!" They both looked to see a descending figure landing on the ground it revealed to be Gotenks in his own and Trunks looked in alter ego takes control on his own.

"How are alive I mean here in front of us."Trunks asked Goten would've asked but he was still shocked."I don't know but I like it and I think I'm going to enjoy being in you guys wanna go get some ice cream I'm starving?"They stood there and Goten realized he was hungry too.

"Yeah! I would love some ice cream!"Goten screamed cheerfully and joining Gotenks " Aren't you coming Trunks?" Trunks just stood there thinking of how they just sounded so alike but came to his senses and joined them.

While in the air Goten couldn't help but steal glances at Trunks. Gotenks noticed this and thought about something to get his attention.

"So after we get ice cream do you guys want to go to Goten's house and play some Xbox 360?" "Sure." They both said.

So after they got their ice cream they headed over to Goten's to play Call of and ChiChi were on a honey moon and Gohan was with :Trunks:8 Gotenks:7 Goten:2

"No fair,you two cheated!"Goten whined "Don't be a baby." Trunks and Gotenks said in unison and it kind of stunned them.

After that they watched some tv and said he had to get home so it was just Goten and Gotenks on the were watching Oran high school host were haft way threw the series we Goten started to yawn.

"Are you getting tired?" Gotenks asked the yawning Goten."Yeah, we've been playing and I'm pooped."Goten rubbed his eyes when he realized he was stopped rubbing his eyes and saw Gotenks carrying him. Gotenks carried Goten his room and put him on his bed and started tucking him in before he got back up.

"Wait I have to change into my sleeping clothes."So he went into the bathroom to change,when he came back out wearing a t-shirt and dragon ball underwear he saw Gotenks in his bed with no shirt on so Goten got in any felt so warm so he got closer to him,soon he felt Gotenks put his arm around started to blush at the touch. Then Gotenks kissed his forehead softly and whispered in his ear.

"Are you comfortable my little baby?" Goten's face was literally the color of a could feel Gotenks rub him down to his waist and up to his flinched and Gotenks stopped.

"What's 't this what you always wanted?"Goten hesitated,but still managed to answer.

"Yes,but with Trunks."he said in a soft put his hand on Goten's chin and brought their eyes to each other.

"Why want him when can someone who knows what you love and then some."With out a warning Gotenks got on top of Goten and started kissing him wanting to get in his was nerves but him in and started exploring each other with little moans they stopped and Gotenks told Goten to take off his clothes. Goten was to nerves to so he helped wanting to rush him he took his shirt off then went for his underwear,but Goten stopped him and looked him with scared eyes.

"It's okay, I'll go first."Gotenks stood up pulled his pants down releasing tension from his all ready hard proceed to pull down his boxers reviling his 8inch hard looked in amazement and then looked at Gotenks.

"Now it's your turn."Goten looked down then slowly slid his underwear down showing his 5inch that Gotenks didn't wait to start on Goten. He made him lie down and he started sucking Goten's member and it wasn't to long before he climaxed. Goten was tired but Gotenks wasn't done yet. He want to take him. He spit on his hand and starts rubbing a little and makes Goten get on his back. Once in position he starts thrusting in hard and fast. Goten starts moaning in pain and pleasure and a tear even escaped his eye"Don't worry it'll get better."Gotenks insured and it did Goten started asking him to go faster, soon Goten was screaming his name which pushed Gotenks over the edge and he came inside Goten filling so much it overflowed

"That felt good."Goten said while panting."Yeah,let's get cleaned up."After that they washed up and went to bed.

"I love you Gotenks ."Goten said into Gotenks chest.

"I love you too Goten."


End file.
